1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to telecommunications and, more particularly, to service level specification (SLS) monitoring in Differentiated Service Networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Differentiated Service (DiffServ) network provides differentiated classes of service for Internet traffic, support various types of applications, and specific business requirements, as opposed to common Internet access, where there are no guarantees of specific performance. A service level specification (SLS) defines the parameters of services required from a Differentiated Service network. The SLS could specify, for example, maximum delays, delay variations and packet losses.
Monitoring actual conditions in a network involves a large number of measurement activities. Prior art solutions use different platforms for each test. Using multiple platforms is a complex and expensive solution.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a less costly and complex method and architecture for SLS monitoring in a differentiated service network.